Hysteria
by Flirtin'WithTheMonster
Summary: Alice was never his soulmate. She saw his future and if she hadn't intervened, he would have never found who he was really meant to be with. But, after awhile, a young Louisiana girl has slipped Alice's mind in her affection for Jasper. Now that she's made it to Forks, what will happen? And what about her unborn baby? ((Jasper/OC, first Twilight fic))
1. Chapter 1

**_I am just…read this. Please._**

**_Oh, and review._**

* * *

><p>Alice smiled, holding up the sequined top from the pile in front of her. It was pretty, sparkly and totally not Bella. But she had to buy it for that tom-boy. She needed some girly in her life and Alice was the only one that seemed to be putting any effort into turning her into the princess she deserved to be. Alice nodded once and dropped the shirt into the basket in the crook of her arm, turning to the racks closer to the windows of the boutique.<p>

"Do you need any help ma'am," a kind young woman hesitated, smiling at Alice.

The pixie-esque figure looked over at the worker, flashing her a large, toothy grin. So pretty, deceiving. The shopkeep stuttered and Alice chuckled, pulling a black dress from the rack.

"No, thank you though. In fact, I'm about to be ready to check out. Please just make sure there is someone at the register."

The shop keeper stuttered again and turned around, walking back towards the register. Alice didn't understand the way humans got flustered, Rosalie was usually the one that received these kinds of reactions though Alice was on the other end of these glances. Even after all this time, it was weird. Alice shook her head, wanting to focus on her little shopping adventure she had been absorbed in before.

But, of course, something managed to catch her attention again.

And she would rather a raging bull on steroids that was on fire with acid dripping from its mouth.

The woman standing outside the window was clearly on the verge of tears, apparently trying to talk the meter maid out of writing her a ticket. She was wearing a loose-fitting white gown with peach colored flowers around the bottom hem and up the right side of it. Her hair was a deep black but shone with a light brown sheen in the sunlight (or was that blue?). She was pretty, but not overly so, and Alice still dropped the dress in her hand.

The clatter of the coat hanger brought her back to herself and she looked around, saw the shop keep jogging towards her; she still appeared stunned, like she had seen a ghost. In a sense, she had.

"Ma'am," the worker asked, picking up the dress and sliding it back onto the rack. "Ma'am, are you ok?"

Alice blinked once, twice. "O-oh," she would have blushed if she could; instead, she reached back, brushed her hand over the back of her head. "I am so sorry, I just…I'm sorry but can you put these things up for me," she passed her basket to the worker.

She jogged to the door, watching the girl still arguing with the meter maid, and immediately took off down the opposite end of the street.


	2. Chapter 2

**_mikaelsxn: _**_thank you so much for your review!_

* * *

><p>"Alice?"<p>

The pixie girl looked up and over her shoulder, her fingers hesitating around the rose petals she was arranging. "Yes," she chirped, looking back down and moving one rose to the front of the round.

Jasper kept that worried look on his face, approaching her as he picked at his nails. "You have been…worried. Concerned. Sorrowful. What is bothering you?"

Alice sighed and then felt him shift behind her, took a smooth step forward and slipped around to the opposite side of the table, still rearranging the flowers. "I just…I've been thinking a lot. Don't worry about me," she smiled at him, though it felt force. "Really."

He hesitated, unconvinced, then nodded. "Alright…I'm going to hunt with Edward this weekend. Why don't you rest, bother Bella."

Alice chuckled and nodded, pursing her lips inwards. "Ok…I might go do that tonight."

Jasper nodded once, a small smile creasing his lips. "I hope you have a good time, sweetheart."

Alice hadn't had a stomach ache in many, many years, but now it felt like she wanted to hurl.

* * *

><p>"I already ate this state," Ike muttered, pressing gently on the brakes as she pulled up to a light.<p>

Three hours in Forks and she hadn't seen any of her family, had only been stuck for an hour in the gas station because she didn't have an I.D. to buy a six pack, another hour convincing a meter maid that the meter was a defect. And then, this precious extra hour (hour and twelve minutes, if she wanted to get technical and she most certainly did) was finding her way through these complicated ass streets.

She had less trouble navigating New York.

She finally let a smile grace her pretty face as she recognized the license plate on the police car, pulling her little hooptie in behind it. As she cut the engine, she stared at the happy little house which hid her daddy's sadness. She shook her head and stepped out of the car, frowning when thunder cracked above her. Always so stormy, but to be honest, it gave her plenty of excuses to sleep. I mean, who could resist sleeping on a rainy day? She frowned, sneakers squeaking against red concrete. Well, besides the people that have lived here their whole lives.

She rasped her knuckles on the door, waited a beat and then repeated the process, soon hearing a muffled 'Coming!' from somewhere in the house. She chuckled and reached up, tucking a strand of frizzy hair behind her ear, folded her hands in front of her and looking around while she waited. The nicest car she had seen was sitting somewhere down the road, at the stop sign and Ike raised her eyebrows. Before she could analyze that anymore, the door opened and there was Charlie, the only difference between now and the last time she had seen him: the extra crinkles in the corners of his eyes.

"Ike," he breathed.

"Daddy," she couldn't help but tear up.

They embraced on the threshold, hugging each other so tightly Ike was sure there would be bruises. He reached up and ran a hand over her hair, letting out a startled breath. She buried her face in his chest, smiling like a child on Christmas. They hadn't seen each other in ten years, hadn't talked in eight. She hadn't planned on coming this far but after leaving Louisiana…she knew there was no going to her mother, not after the last time they had seen each other. She remembered it clearly. New Years, drunk off her ass and finally willing to tell her mother about how she truly felt about her…her picking Bella over her first born. Not that she could really blame her for that, she just didn't treat her much like a daughter after a long time. Charlie was her life line, the last bit of hope and love she had in this world.

A person who would always accept her. Well, him and –

"Ike!"

Ike jumped and Charlie let her go, just in time for a familiar, short, brunette to crash into her. Ike chuckled and wrapped her arms around her little sister, hugging her just as tight as she had Charlie.

"Hey squirt," she muttered into equally frizzy hair.

"Shut up," Bella muttered, letting her go and wiping her nose; as she stuffed her hands into her back pockets (a nervous habit taken from her father), Ike noticed that Volvo she had seen at the stop sign now parked on the curb. "We…we didn't know you were coming."

Ike shook her head. "Neither did I, honey. But here I am."

Bella smiled shakily. "I-I'm glad you're here."

"Same too, kiddo," Charlie smiled – really _smiled_ – and gestured towards the open door. "Why don't we head on inside…"

Bella started to nod but then realization washed over her face and she jerked a thumb over her shoulder. "Wait um…I got someone I want you to meet."

Ike raised an eyebrow, eyeing the Volvo door that was slowly opening. She looked back at Charlie when he muttered 'Jesus' and watched him shuffle awkwardly. She looked back to the Volvo but realized the guest was already standing behind Bella and Ike had to admit, he was beautiful. As beautiful as a man could get, handsome was more prominent in her eyes. She almost wanted to call him a fairy, but she didn't say anything, just smiled and took his hand.

"Hi, my name is Ike. I'm Bella's older sister."

He smiled. "My name is Edward, I am Bella's fiancé."

Ike's eyes widened. "F-Fiance?"

"No he's not," Bella said matter-of-factly, Charlie growled it in Ike's ear.

Edward was still smiling and winked as if saying 'Yes, yes I am'. Ike sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, feeling a little more than sheepish with the new, sudden, company. Edward seemed to notice her discomfort or something more because even his face grew nervous, worried and he placed a hand on Bella's shoulder, looking down at her with knit brows.

"I think I am going to head home, Jasper wanted to go camping this weekend and I don't want to be late."

Bella nodded and pat his hand. "Alright," she sighed. "Be careful."

Edward grinned mischievously. "Always am," he smiled kinder towards Ike. "It was a pleasure meeting you."

Ike gave him a courteous nod and smile. "Like wise, Edward."

He nodded, muttered 'sir' to Charlie and then jogged back to his car, looking back at Ike with that same sort of alarmed expression. Then he was gone and awkward, curious, silence ensued between the three family members. Ike looked between Bella and Charlie, her nerves claiming her again now that the distraction was gone.

"Shall we go inside and I explain why I'm here."

It was a demand, a crude one and the seriousness seemed to hit both Bella and Charlie at the same time. The reunion had fallen away to why Ike was here in the first place. Charlie and Bella nodded, heading inside with Ike at the rear. She shut the door and entered the living room, watching Bella sit in the loveseat, Charlie took the couch and Ike was too nervous to sit. She stood in the middle of the room, picking at her nails.

"Well," Bella muttered. "The suspense is killing me."

Ike sighed. "It's not exactly something I can just spit out."

"Holy shit," Charlie whispered, drawing both of his daughters eyes to him. He looked sicker than Ike felt. "You're pregnant."

"What," Bella's eyes were wide.

Ike shook her head, letting her hands fall to her sides. "I…don't want to talk about how it happened, it was my fault, but I just…I need help. I don't know what to do and I'm scared," she looked at Charlie, tears brimming in her eyes. "I just…daddy I couldn't go anywhere else. I was all by myself."

Charlie sighed, feeling shocked and uncomfortable, but he was closest with Ike. She had always been his little girl, Bella and her mother had always gotten along so much easier. He didn't know what to do with this though, his daughter was pregnant. He would be more worried if it were Bella, she was a minor. Ike was older, Ike was…

"What did you want to do when you first found out," he looked up at her, stroking his moustache in a nervous way.

Ike hesitated, looking between her sister and her father. "I…I wanted to keep it."

Charlie sighed again, rubbing his forehead. "Then, I guess I'll support ya until you…ya know."

Ike swallowed thickly, happy but conflicted. "Thank you, daddy."

He didn't smile but he knew it would be best if he did. "No need to thank me," he stood, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You're my daughter."

Ike smiled and Bella stood, looking happy but agitated. "But….I just want to let Edward in the house."

"You ran away to a foreign country," Charlie spoke sternly.

Ike blinked and looked at Bella. "You went where?"


End file.
